we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune Street
Fortune Street (Boom Street in Europe and Australia) is a game developed by Square Enix and released for the Wii. It is the successor of Itadaki Street DS, a game only released in Japan. The game is a Nintendo version of the popular board game, Monopoly. All the characters have many quotes. These quotes are not spoken by the voice actors, but appear in a tooltip. Quotes Daisy's personality is carried over from Mario Party 3 that is heavily exploited through her large amount of dialogue. Daisy is somewhat narcissistic with a mischievous and domineering attitude. Daisy's dialogue fluctuates between friendly and insolent. Here is a collection of her various lines of speech. Area Specific Quotes * "Hey, all you spooky ghosts out there! Don't you DARE try to scare me! Ya hear me?" (The Ghost Ship) * "Wow! Check out Yoshi’s Island. I totally want to take one of those little guys home with me!" (Yoshi's Island) * "Hey-who wants to be on my pit crew? Tee hee! Just kidding!" (Mario Circuit) * "Oh my gosh! Look at all those cute little blobs! Can I take one home with me?" (Slimenia) * "All right! I’m gonna roll this die right out of the park!" (Mario Stadium) * "Yeah, sure. Big castle. Woooo. I’m totally impressed. Could use a few more flowers though…" (Castle Trodian) * "Hmph! If I'd known we were coming to such a lava-y place, I wouldn’t have worn my nicest gown!" (Mount Magmageddon) * "What’s a girl gotta do around here to get her bearings? I’m all turned around and upside down!" (Good Egg Galaxy) * "After I win, I’m headed over to Peach’s Castle for a celebratory tea party. Who wants to join me?" (Princess Peach's Castle) * "Whoa! I've heard a lot of wild stories about this place. This is going to be a blast!" (Super Mario Bros.) * "I bet Bowser seriously thinks this goofy castle is totally intimidating. As if!" (Bowser's Castle) * "This place is falling apart! You want me to call my contractor? He'll fix everything up in a snap!" (Robbin Hood Ruins) * "I hear they kidnap princesses around here… I guess Bowser's not the only guy who’s into abducting royalty!" (Alefgard) * "I've always wanted to travel through space! This is gonna be the best game ever!" (Starship Mario) * "Sweet! Check out this gorgeous resort! I can’t wait to take a dip in the ocean." (Delfino Plaza) * "I totally want to scale up the side of that statue. What a challenge!" (The Colossus) * "I wanna see this flying train everyone keeps talking about. I must ride it. I simply must!" (The Observatory) * "I'm supposed to pick out a new trade here, huh? Let's see... Maybe I should be a professional athlete! Yeah!" (Alltrades Abbey) General Quotes * To Player: "So you're the famous (Player's name)! I'm Daisy, princess of Sarasaland. The pleasure is mine!" * "Fair warning, folks: try all you want, but I'm still gonna win. Princess Daisy always comes out on top!" * "You may wonder why I want to win so badly. Well, it's 'cause I just HATE losing!" * "Winning feels SO awesome. From now on, I'm gonna win all the games I play!" * "Oh boy! It sure was a snap getting into first place. I bet winning this game is gonna be a piece of cake!" * "Hold on tight to your socks, people, 'cause I'm about to knock 'em off!" * "Let's speed this game up! I'm seriously getting wrinkles waiting for you all to roll the die." * "I'm gonna throw this die as hard as I can! I bet I'll get a sweet number out of it! OOF!" * "Winning is a matter of timing and luck. I don't have either, but I've never let that stop me before!" * "Eek! Is it my turn already? Sorry, I was in another world!" * "Don't underestimate me, people! Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I won't fight dirty!" * "If you give me a good number, little die, I'll promote you to court jester! I'm a princess - I can do that!" * "All right - this game is about to get seriously interesting! Check it out!" * "Who ever said princesses have to play fair? I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to win this game!" * "I want to be in first place! I want it, I want it, I WANT IT!" * "Check it out, people! I'm about to show you how a REAL winner rolls!" * "Here goes nothing! C'mon, die - gimme an awesome roll!" * "Who in the world put such an expensive shop directly in my path? N-not that I'm scared of it or anything!" * "These suits are awfully cute. Maybe I'll sneak a few of 'em home with me! They'd look nice on my castle walls!" * "Hmm. I've got one suit, so that means I've got three more to go. Should be a breeze!" * "I'm getting tired. Subjects of Sarasaland- bring me the rest of the suits!" * "Time to put the finishing touches on my celebration, people. I'm about to get my promotion!" * "I can't believe the bank won't send someone to come and pick me up. What terrible service!" * "This shop is going to grow like a wildflower! I picked it, after all, so it's GOT to be good!" * "Make sure you all stop by my new shop and introduce yourselves! It's the polite thing to do!" * "I'm off to a pretty good start in this district, wouldn't you say? I sure would!" * "Hmm... I've only got two shops in this district, but I definitely want more! More, more, MORE!" * "Sweet! Another shop in one of my favorite districts. Things are shaping up pretty well!" * "Looks like I'm destined to own a lot of property here. Who am I to say no to fate?" * "I've got a favor to ask, guys - leave all those empty shops for me, OK? I totally want to buy them!" * "It's only proper that the fairest princess of 'em all gets dibs on that last shop. Right? Who's with me?" * "Whoa! Who bought up all the shops? Here I was thinking I'd buy a few more!" * "Augh! No more shops left to buy? Guess I'll just have to take some of 'em! Ha ha ha!" * "Tee hee hee! I bet no one was expecting THAT!" * "Look at my little shop, all grown up now! I'm just bursting with pride!" * "What a waste! If only I had purchased some stock earlier... Oh, well. Lesson learned!" * "Oh well! Maybe I'll invest next time. I just really couldn't be bothered with it right now." * "Whoops! I totally forgot to invest. I need to get going on that one of these days..." * "I'd better hurry up and do some investing! I'd hate to have a shop bought out from under me." * After landing on the bank: "Banks rule! Where else can you safely store your money? I mean, other than an actual safe..." * "How kind of you! But I'd much rather prefer a bouquet of flowers to a bushel of cash!" * "I think something's wrong with this die. It feels heavier than usual!" * "It's a princess's prerogative whether to change her mind AND her direction!" * "I give this shop the Daisy stamp of approval! Now I bet you'll make a lot more money on it!" * "What a precious little shop! I just want to take it home and cuddle it!" * "Whoops! I totally didn't mean to add to your coffers. You're rich enough already!" * "But...but that shop was supposed to be for me! Why would you go and buy it!?" * After landing on an expensive shop: "What is the meaning of these unbelievable prices!? I'm not above throwing a tantrum, you know!" * After landing on a Boon square: "Shop away, folks! The more money you spend, the more money I get! Everybody's a winner!" * After landing on a Boon square: "Lucky Daisy! I totally rule! Shop away to your hearts' content, everyone!" * After player lands on a Boon square: "I must refrain from shopping for a while. I don't want (Player's name) to get any more money than he already has!" * After landing on a Take-a-break square: "Hmph! Stupid die! Today is the absolutely WORST day for me to take a vacation!" * After player lands on a Take-a-break square: "It's about time (Player's name) took the day off! I finally have a chance to visit one of his/hers shops free of charge!" * After warping: "That's the coolest magic trick in the world! One second, I'm there; next second, I'm here! Ta-da!" * After player warps: "You're always running hither and thither across this board, (Player's name)! You can't sit still, can you?" * After player lands on the bank: "Just taking a little breather, (Player's name)? I bet the bank is nice and air-conditioned!" * "Ahhh! All rested up, and I didn't even lose any money by taking a day off. I gotta do that more often!" * After buying someone out: "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! It was worth it just to see the look on your face!" * "Oh my! What a beautiful little... Um... Uh... What IS that thing anyway?" * "Woo! It never hurts to have a little extra cash in your pocket!" * "Why, you just earned me a little bit of money, (Player's name)! How charitable of you!" * "You can put all the defensive capital in the world into that shop, (Player's name). If I want it, I'll buy it!" * "I'm finding that shop of yours less and less enticing as this game progresses, (Player's name)..." * "I see I'm up against a real financial genius! Maybe you and I can trade stock tips, (Player's name)..." * To Player: "Huh. That's certainly an... interesting move, (Player's name). Are you sure you know how to play this game?" * To Player: "That's not worth getting upset over, (Player's name). Just ask your daddy to front you some cash!" * To Player: "I'm so glad you earned that salary, (Player's name). Now you have enough money to spend at my shops!" * To Player: "Yippee! You're a tried-and-true friend, (Player's name). I shan't forget your generosity." * To Player: "I just want you to know that I'm not even the slightest bit jealous of you, (Player's name). I'm not!" * To Player: "I see you're quite a worthy adversary, (Player's name). Too bad I'm still going to defeat you!" * To Player: "If you win, (Player's name), maybe I'll invite you on an all-expenses-paid vacation to Sarasaland!" ** Luigi's response: "Wow, what a prize, (Player's name)! I wish I was in your shoes!" * To Player: "Yay! You got your salary, (Player's name)! I guess that means you'll drop by my shop soon, right?" ** Luigi's response: "Wow, Princess Daisy! You're good..." * To Peach: "Tee hee! Today we celebrate an important day: (Player's name)'s promotionversary!" ** Peach's response: "Really? A promotionversary? Is that an official holiday in Sarasaland?" * To Player: "Wow, (Player's name)! You're doing great! I'm totally inspired to make more money now!" ** Peach's response: "Oh, really, Princess Daisy? Then I suppose I'll just have to earn more than the two of you combined!" * To Peach: "What? I can't believe that (Player's name) has enough gold to cinch a win! I'm not ready to stop playing yet!" ** Peach's response: "You and I both, Princess Daisy. This game is too much fun to stop now! We simply cannot let this happen!" * To Player: "Nice move, (Player's name)! This must be a special day for you - receiving your first promotion and all!" ** Diddy Kong's response: "Ook? Ookity? Oook? (What are you going to spend it on? Investments? Forced buyouts?)" * To Player: "Hold on, (Player's name)! Don't you think it's a little early for winning? Let's play awhile longer!" ** Diddy Kong's response: "Ookity! Ook ook! (Yeah, what she said! I wanna keep playing!)" * To Player buying her shop: "Well, I never! That was MY shop, (Player's name)! How could you betray me like that!?" * After player lands on her expensive shop: "Toady is the first annual (Player's name)-Bought-a-Ton-of-Stuff-at-My-Shoppiversary! Let's all celebrate! Tee hee!" * "Yippee! Thanks for the exorbitant payday, (Player's name)! Are you trying to get on my good side? 'Cause it's working!" * "I don't want to go bankrupt! Can my daddy put a little extra gold in my bank account?" * "Yippee! I've got (target amount of money), and it's time to go claim victory!" * "Don't act all surprised that I'm about to win the game, folks. I am Princess Daisy, after all!" * After player approaches victory: "Oh, but you can't win yet, (Player's name) - I'm having too much fun! I order you to continue playing this game!" * Going bankrupt: "Augh! Brutal, absolutely brutal. This is no way to treat a princess as sweet and lovely as me!" * Going bankrupt: "Augh! We live in a world where bad things happen to awesome people!" Opponents close to victory * To Mario: "Way to flex your muscles, Mario! And here I was thinking I'd finally beat you in a game!" * To Luigi: "Oh, Luigi! You sure you don't want to let ME win? Hmph! After all we've been through together!" * To Peach: "I'm lovin' the girl power, Peach! Win this one for the ladies!" * To Yoshi: "How did Yoshi manage to beat me? This has gotta be some kind of fluke! I demand a recount!" * To Bowser: "Hmph! I refuse to congratulate Bowser, no matter how awesome he did playing this game." * To Toad: "Really nice, Toad. You're gonna leave me behind just so you can go off and win? Princess Peach wouldn't like that at all!" * To Donkey Kong: "Drat! I didn't think you'd be any good at this sort of thing, Donkey Kong. I stand corrected!" * To Wario: "I totally would've won this game if I'd lowered myself to your level, Wario. Remember that!" * To Waluigi: "Whoa! If Waluigi wins, he's gonna be all sorts of famous. I can't compete with that!" * To Birdo: "I'd give you a blue ribbon for first place, Birdo, but somehow I think you'd prefer a pink ribbon! Hee hee!" * To Diddy Kong: "Whoa! Hold up a sec. I was supposed to win this game!" * To Bowser Jr.: "Whoa! Hold up a sec. I was supposed to win this game!" * To Alena: "I can't believe I'm gonna lose to Alena! I'm more of a princess than she'll ever be!" Swapping shops * To Mario: "I've got a brilliant idea, Mario. Let's swap shops and teach these guys a lesson on how to play the market!" * To Luigi: "You're the only one here I can truly trust, Luigi... Trade shops with me, won't you?" * To Peach: "Let's swap shops, Peach. You know as a symbol of friendship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland!" * To Yoshi: "I shall give you the honor of trading shops with me, Yoshi. You're welcome in advance!" * To Bowser: "Oh dear. The unthinkable has finally happened. I'm asking Bowser, of all people, to trade shops with me!" * To Toad: "Surely you wouldn't turn me down, would you, Toad?" * To Donkey Kong: "It's your lucky day, Donkey Kong. I decided to trade shops with you!" * To Wario: "Ew! I hate the idea of owning a shop that once belonged to you, Wario... but I have no choice. Let's trade!" * To Waluigi: "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, Waluigi? I bet you would! C'mon, let's trade shops!" * To Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! After we swap shops, let's go get our nails done! Hee hee!" * To Diddy Kong: "C'mon, sweetie, let's make a deal and swap shops!" * To Bowser Jr.: "C'mon, sweetie, let's make a deal and swap shops!" Landing on a low priced shop * To Mario: "This shop is cheap now, but if I know Mario, he's gonna build it up real soon!" * To Luigi: "Luigi, Luigi, Luigi... I'm disappointed! You could make this shop so much bigger!" * To Peach: "Oh, Peach! What a charming little store. Are all shops in the Mushroom Kingdom this...economical?" * To Yoshi: "I simply adore cheap shops like this one, Yoshi! The lower the prices, the more stuff I can buy!" * To Bowser: "How do you even get inside this shop, Bowser? It’s so teensy-tiny!" * To Toad: "This shop is just like you, Toad! Simple and modest. That’s a compliment, I promise!" * To Donkey Kong: "Donkey Kong, this is a lovely shop and all, but…how come you don’t sell anything but bananas in here?" * To Wario: "I…I just saw…something black sk-skittering across the f-floor. This shop is filthy, Wario!" * To Waluigi: "What a disappointing little shop! But I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, it’s yours, Waluigi." * To Birdo: "Birdo, you did a fantastic job decorating this place! You made it look like a million bucks!" * To Player "I'd have expected any shop of yours to be way more expensive, (Player's name). What gives?" Landing on an average shop * To Mario: "Mario! Can I get a princess discount or something? This shop of yours is considerably overpriced! * To Luigi: "Hmph! If you think these high prices are gonna impress me, you’ve got a lot to learn, Luigi!" * To Peach: "I should have expected something like this from you, Peach. You’re not afraid to fight dirty!" * To Yoshi: "Yoshi! I’m absolutely stunned. How did you get the gumption to build such an extravagant shop?" * To Bowser: "Ack! This is highway robbery, Bowser, and you know it!" * To Toad: "Isn’t this shop a little…swank for you, Toad? Remember your place!" * To Donkey Kong: "Oh, for Pete’s sake! Why in the world is this banana-peel-strewn shop so terribly overpriced?" * To Wario: "Ugh! If you’re going to charge such high prices, Wario, you should clean up a little. This shop is filthy!" * To Waluigi: "Why did I have to stop here? Not only is it overpriced, it’s run by Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" * To Birdo: "Birdo! Are you charging me so much because you’re jealous of my good looks? I wouldn’t put it past you!" * To Diddy Kong: "What is the meaning of these unbelievable prices!? I’m not above throwing a tantrum, you know!" * To Bowser Jr.: "I think I’ve made some sort of mistake. There’s no reason a shop would be this expensive!" * To Alena: "It's awfully guche for a princess to charge so much, Alena! Where are your royal manners?" Landing on an expensive shop * To Mario: "Whoa! What did I ever do to YOU, Mario!?" * To Luigi: "You owe me one, Luigi! Take good care of all my gold, ya big galoot!" * To Peach: "Such cruelty, Peach! This isn't how royalty is supposed to treat each other!" * To Yoshi: "Hmph! I would've expected something like this from Wario, but not from you, Yoshi!" * To Bowser: "I know how this scenario goes... First you empty my pockets, and then you kidnap me! No way, Bowser!" * To Toad: "I hope this transgression of yours doesn't break the truce between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, Toad!" * To Donkey Kong: "Not cool, Donkey Kong! Are you trying to bankrupt me or something?" * To Wario: "Eek! I'll gladly pay the money if you'd just let me leave this pigsty of a shop!" * To Waluigi: "Ack! This shop is way too flashy. Almost tacky, wouldn't you say, Waluigi?" * To Birdo: "Eek! I thought we were buddies, Birdo! Why would you wring me dry like this?" * To Princessa: "You really are a princess, aren't you, Princessa? Only royalty could do something so cruel without flinching!" * To Alena: "No no no! Don't you know I'm a princess? I should get a special discount or something just for coming to your silly store!" * To Stella: "Hey, Stella! I think your prices are off by a digit or two! Otherwise this is highway robbery!" * To Male Player: "Why would you do this to me, (player's name)!? Hmph! After all I've done for you!" * To Female Player: "I thought we were pals, (player's name)! Is this how you treat your friends?" Gallery Daisy_FS.png|Daisy's icon FortunestreetDelfinoDaisy.jpg FortuneStreetPrincessascreen.jpg Trivia ☀ This is the only game where Daisy does not need to be unlocked but Peach does, as Daisy is playable by default while one must unlock Peach through other means. Category:Games Category:Outside Reference